zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Huang Zhong
Huang Zhong (黃忠, courtesy: Huang Han Sheng 黃漢升) is an orphan and Ma Chao's childhood best friend. During his time in the orphanage, a janitor taught him the techniques of arrow shooting, thus turns him into one of the most excellent arrow shooters these days. He can also listen to winds to find directions. After breaking the Eight Doors Golden Lock Formation, he enrolls Dong Han Academy with Ma Chao and becomes one of the famous Five Tiger Generals, along with their new partners Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun. As a person, he is silent and very loyal, as described by his name; "zhong" = "loyalty". For an orphan, he is very fun-loving. Because he has no family of his own, Huang Zhong values his relationship with the Five Tiger Generals more than any of them. He has wondered about his parents since childhood. He finally reunites with his mother after years of separation, only to find out that she is a member of Huang Jin High School: one of the worst, devilish institutions in the Silver Dimension. When he was spotted with his mother by Dong Han News, his identity was revealed and he was forced to see lesser with his mother. Relationships Friendships *'Ma Chao' - Huang Zhong has been best friends friends with Ma Chao since long before their encounter with the other Tiger Generals. Because they have known each other since childhood, they share more secrets with each other than with the others. They are known for imitating people for entertainment. *[[Guan Yu|'Guan Yu']], [[Zhang Fei|'Zhang Fei']] and [[Zhao Yun|'Zhao Yun']] - They become equal partners after becoming Dong Han Academy's Five Tiger Generals. *[[Xiu|'Xiu']] ([[Liu Bei|'Liu Bei']]) - Huang Zhong thinks of Xiu as a big brother figure, mainly because of his brotherhood with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. He also calls him "big bro" to show his respect. *'Cao Cao' - Like the other Tiger Generals, he pays Cao Cao with respect and tends to help him out in any way that he can. *'Diao Chan' - Because he and Diao Chan are both orphans, Huang Zhong takes an admiration in her for having an adoptive family, while he is completely homeless. *'Xiao Qiao' - The two share a mutual friendship. *[[Lu Bu|'Lu Bu']] - Initially, he disliked Lu Bu for his relationship to Diao Chan which caused heartaches to Guan Yu. His dislike toward him increases when he finds out that Lu Bu is Dong Zhuo's adopted son. However, after Lu Bu helps them restore Principal Wang's health, he begins to treat him with little more respect. *'Sun Shang Xiang' - As the object of Xiu/Liu Bei's love life and one of his most brilliant friends, he takes great fondness in her. *[[Da Qiao|'Da Qiao']] - While Da Qiao transferred to Dong Han to investigate Sun Ce's missing case, he treated her with kindness despite she hated his friend, due to him being the primary suspect. They went on better terms after Guan Yu was exonerated. Specialty Weapons Huang Zhong’s weapon is an electronic crossbow named “Chariot of Heaven Bow” (御天弓); his arrows are "Ice Vigor Silver Arrow" (冰魄銀箭). Since the arrows are made of ice, they disappear quickly once they hit a target. As a highly trained shooter, Huang Zhong never misses a shot. He also uses regular arrows at times. On demanding situations, he utilizes a larger arrow bow named "Frightening Sun Shot Bow" (驚天射日弓) to attack his enemies from a distance. When he uses this weapon, his ice arrows are also enlarged. Powers Like many other characters, he has displayed the ability of super-speed. Ever since he was little, Huang Zhong has had an unusually slow respiration rate and pulse, and because of that, he breathes in toxic air slower than most people and takes longer time before it affects his body. He can even control his heartbeats, most specifically make his heart beat once per minute. As a talented arrow shooter, his eyes almost never misses a shot. He can also use the sense of wind to find directions. Trivia *For some reason, his uniform robe is longer than the others'. *Huang Zhong wears his siman on his right wrist. Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Main characters Category:Power-users